A Century's Beauty (Bankotsu Love Story)
by Roman's Revenge
Summary: Kimihime, a young girl comes to terms that her whole life is a lie. Her father is not who he clames to be and is forcing her to marry a boy on her 17th birthday. As she finds out the truth about who she is, her real parents help her escape before she is married. But what happens when her "father" sends the most ruthless group of mercinaries to retrieve her? BanXOC
1. The Takeover

**Roman: Hey guys, here's a new story that I've been thinking about for a long time, and Bankotsu is one of my fave characters from InuYasha. So here you go, and I hope you like it! Ps. I do not own InuYasha, or the characters of said TV show whatsoever; however, I do own my main character. **

_A woman and a man both lived and ruled in ecstasy in a castle-sized temple located in a peaceful looking village. They were both tiger demons, everyone in the village did not know of this; they only saw them as a kindly priest and priestess, the only people who knew of their true identity were the priest and priestesses that trained under them. Their secret was safe for many decades, until that fateful day… The head priestess, Ayako, a beautiful tiger demon with stunning red eyes, red hair with black streaks; she is known as the silk priestess, due to her gentle care towards others -was pregnant and now in labour. Her husband, Daichi, a white tiger demon with blue eyes, white hair with black streaks; he is known for his wisdom and compassion -was at her side comforting her and instructing the other priestesses on what to do. After 6 more hours of labour, their daughter was born. _

"_She is so beautiful!"_

"_Aw, she is adorable!"_

_The priestesses said as they looked on to the newborn. "Ayako-senpai, Daichi-senpai, what will you name her?" One priestess asked enthusiastically. "Well? What shall we name her Ayako?" Daichi asked. "How about, Kimihime? She's a beauty that comes only once every century, right? And she is as beautiful as a princess. Our princess." Ayako said holding Kimihime closer to her. "That's a beautiful name, I love it." Daichi said kissing her head and Kimihime's head._

"_Senpai! Senpai! Senpai, there are men outside trying to get in! We tried to talk to them, but they only pushed us out of the way!" A young male priest said running into the birthing room. All the priestesses begin talk amongst themselves. Daichi holds his hand up to stop the chatter. "Very well, if they seek their way in, then let them in." He said calmly. As he said this, a man with a red mask bursts through the door. "Ah, I have finally found you priest!" The young shogun says. "What business do you have with me?" Daichi asks. "That is very simple, demon; I want your land, your village." He says as the priests and priestesses are shocked that he knew their secret. _

"_You can't have our land!"_

"_This is a land of peace! You must leave!"_

"_Quiet my disciples, what is your offer shogun?" Daichi says calming down the priests and priestesses. "Easy, my offer is, I take your castle, force you to show your true colours and revealing to your villagers that you are indeed demons. At that moment, they will witness your beheading." He finished. Everyone in the room gasped. "That would not be wise, shogun, especially when there's a woman who has just given birth to her first child, is it not?" Ayako spoke up causing everyone to turn and look her way. He chuckled. "True, I might be a war leader, but I will not kill a woman who has just given birth, even if she is a demon. I am nobler than that. Tell you what, demon-""My name is Ayako." She interrupts. "Ayako, I will let you, your mate, and your child live and I will not expose your secret. As well as your priests and priestesses." He explained as everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "But, since I won't kill you, you two, Ayako and…" "Daichi." "And Daichi will be my advisers as I become Daimyo of this land. Oh and you may now call me Master Tarou from now on." He says as he was about to walk away._

_Until baby Kimihime started to cry. Tarou pauses and slowly makes his way to Ayako. "And this young child, what is her name?" Tarou asks. "K-Kimihime, Master Tarou." Ayako says pulling Kimihime closer to her chest. "Kimihime is it? Well, this child will now become my daughter, she will become a princess and she will be your pupil Ayako." Tarou said snatching Kimihime out of Ayako's hands and walking away. "Nooo! Nooo! My baby! My baby!" Ayako cried as Daichi tried to stop Tarou. "If you defy me, I will show no mercy in killing you and everyone in this castle!" He said taking out his sword and Daichi stopped in his tracks. "She is certainly a beauty." He said before walking out of the room. _

_Years passed and young Kimihime was now 12 years old in human years, she grew up to have the same stunning red hair with black streaks as her mother and father, Ayako and Daichi. She had vibrant red eyes with very visible icy blue pigments in the middle. Everyone in the village knew that she was probably the most beautiful girl in the entire region. She was even dubbed Tsukihime, the princess of the moon, that being she was born at the time of the full moon. _

"_Kimihime! Kimihime, where are you? You know you can't get away from your studies!" The head priestess says pulling Kimihime out of her hiding spot by her ear. "Ow, ow, owww! Okay, okay, Ayako, I give!" She says. "Now, you must study, but fortunate for you, your father requests your presence." Ayako said shaking her head. "Hmm, I wonder what he wants. Oh well, see ya Ayako!" Kimihime said running off. _"Oh that child, it's a wonder where she gets all her energy from." _Ayako thought sweatdropping. _

"_Yes father, you called for me?" Kimihime asked blinking. _

"_Yes, I'd like you to meet someone Kimihime. This is Kenji; he is a prince from 3 villages over. Kenji, this is my daughter, Kimihime." Tarou said. "Hi." Kimihime said. "Hi." Kenji said looking her up and down. Kimihime felt very uncomfortable under his presence, but quietly shook it off. Kenji was a green eyed, black haired boy about 14 years old, not very attractive in appearance and probably not in personality either. "Kimihime, Kenji will be someone very special to you in the next 5 years. He will become your husband when you turn 17 years old." Tarou explained. "W-what! B-but father, that's so unfair! I do not even know him!" Kimihime said defending herself. "Do not worry my love, you have 5 years to get to know me and look, before you know it, you shall be bearing my children." Kenji said seductively into your ear. "No, I will not do it father! I-" "Do you dare to disobey my wishes?!" Tarou asks. "No, father, but I-" "Then you will do as I request, he will be your fiancé and that is that! End of discussion!" Tarou finishes. "Yes father." Kimihime says hiding behind her red and black bangs. _

"_Then it's set then. I will come back and marry you on your 17__th__ birthday in the summer. Farwell my beautiful princess." Kenji said smiling smugly and bending down to kiss her hand. Kimihime pulls back her hand and leaves the room quickly. _

_On her way to her room she passes Ayako. "Kimihime, what is wrong?" She said stopping her. "F-father has arranged a marriage for me set for my 17__th__ birthday." Kimihime said sniffling. Ayako put both of her hands to her chest in shock and anger and then suddenly her expression changed. "Don't worry Kimi, I'll prepare you in more ways than one, I promise, no one will be marrying anyone that day, and you can trust me on that." Ayako said quietly and smiling all the while. _

**Well, I hoped you guys liked my preview of my Bankotsu story. Please comment, feedback is highly appreciated! ~ Roman **


	2. Forced marriage, the truth and escape

**Roman: Well here's the next instalment of A Century's Beauty! I hope you all will enjoy this new chapter!**

Chapter 1: Forced marriage, the truth and the escape

*Your POV*

Over the course of 4 years, I have grown stronger and stronger. I really don't know why but I have become faster, more alert and stealthier. My father's adviser and my teacher's husband, Daichi has been teaching me how to fight in secrecy and how to use weapons without my father noticing them missing from his training room. My birthday was slowly coming up only two more days, and it was also the day I am supposed to get married to Kenji, ugh, the perverse bastard. Over these four years my father has been trying to get us to "bond and to get know each other better" but those meetings always ended with me hiding out somewhere until his visits just blow over. And most of those times he was always flirting with the priestesses in the courtyard, but they were always disgusted with him, ha, now they see what I have to deal with whenever he comes over.

Even my teacher, Ayako shows me sympathy for his actions. "I cannot believe that your father wants you to marry that-that thing out there!" Ayako said in disbelief as she walked into your room. "Now you see why I dread his visits." I said irritated. "Yes, but unfortunately you have to marry him." She said walking into my closet looking through my clothes. "Please, remind me again so kindly that he has to be my husband. What are you doing?" I asked sarcastically sitting on my bed. "I am getting you ready for the ball tonight. Now here, you are to wear these clothes and I will not hear otherwise young lady." Ayako said quickly walking out of my room. _"Oh, she's good. Leaves before I even have a say in this." _I thought sadly. I then got up to take a bath; the water soothed my nerves about this stupid wedding. As I finished my bath, I made my way to my kimono. It was a long light blue kimono with sakura flowers on them. As I finished I put my hair in a flawless bun and added flowers around them.

Ayako then came in and looked me over. "Kimihime, you look soo beautiful!" She said wiping away a tear. "Thanks Ayako." I said smiling. You see, Ayako was always like a mother figure to me, she taught me almost everything I knew, more importantly she taught me to be myself. Same goes for her husband, Daichi, he was more of a father then Tarou ever was. While father was out fighting and taking over lands, Daichi taught me everything a father should, and I love them both for what they have done for me over the years. "Now come, we must be in the ballroom right now!" Ayako said quickly. As we left my room, Daichi is passing along. "My, my, don't you look beautiful Kimihime?" He said hugging me. "Thank you Daichi, but I really don't want to leave you guys after I'm married!" I said crying anime tears and hugging them both. "Don't worry child, I'll make sure you won't get married." Daichi whispered into my ear and I nodded. "We must get going; your father will wonder where you are." Ayako said sadly as I followed her.

When we reached the ballroom, there were many people, much more than I expected. As I entered everyone gave me their attention stunned by my beauty, ugh, as much as I liked being the centre of attention, their gazes made me feel uncomfortable, very uncomfortable and it showed, but I went along with it. I made my way down the stairs and Kenji was waiting for me offering his hand to me, I didn't want to take it, but if I didn't, there would be hell to pay from my father. "Ladies and gentlemen, my daughter, my princess -my everything, Kimihime and her fiancé, Kenji." Tarou said walking up to me and kissing me on the forehead. Everyone begin to clap and I gave a fake smile, this is sickening. _"Go along with for now Kimi. Just go along with it." _I repeated to myself. "Now everyone, please enjoy your evening." Tarou boomed as everyone clapped once again.

As everyone went back to their previous conversations, I was about to leave Kenji's side, when my father stopped me. "Kimihime, do you think that it is wise to not be at the side of the man you will spend the rest of your life with?" He said irritated. "No, father." I said. "Then keep it that way." He then said sternly. The whole night I was forced to be by Kenji's side. Before I knew it, the night was over. "One more announcement before you all leave, since my daughter's wedding day is vastly approaching, I'd like to invite you all to the ceremony!" My father said happily as everyone cheered. _"Fuck. Me." _I thought fake smiling. Right after my father's announcement, I quickly left the ballroom and made it back to my room. I was so mad and frustrated that I flopped onto the bed and cried out in anger.

"Kimihime? Kimi, are you in there?" Ayako asked knocking on my door. "Go away." I said angrily. I heard the door open and two sets of feet shuffled in. "Kimihime, I promise you, I won't let that man marry you off to that womanizer." Daichi said angrily. "Daichi, calm down, we need to tell her the truth before we do this." Ayako said hugging Daichi around his waist. "Tell me what?" I said sitting up and wiping my tears away. "Have you ever wondered about your mother?" She asked. "Yeah, but father said she died giving birth to me." I answered, somewhat confused. "Or even why you don't even have any features of his?" Daichi asks. "Now that you mention it, it is pretty weird that I don't look any thing like him. What's up with that?" I thought collectively. "Kimihime, we have to tell you something, we wanted you to know this for a long time that…" Ayako trailed off. "That we are your real parents." Daichi finished for her. They both explained to me the whole story from the day that I was born a demon the day that Tarou took over our land. I was stunned and more overly pissed off.

"T-that bastard…But how are we going to stop this wedding?" I asked quietly. "We are going to fake your kidnapping." Ayako – I mean my mother said quietly. "W-what? What do you mean "fake" my kidnapping?" I asked. "You will have to leave the castle and never return." Father explained. "But you will have to leave tonight." Mother finished.

In the dead of night, when everyone was sleeping, we snuck out to the back of the castle and out a secret doorway that only my parents knew about. "Kimihime, we never wanted this to happen to you, it should have been us, we should have let you live and-""Mother, it is not your fault, even if I never found out that you guys were my real parents and even if I never knew I still would treat you like the parents I never had. I love you." I said smiling through tears. "We've loved you since the day you were born, and that will never change." Father said kissing me on my forehead. "You are a beauty that comes along once in a lifetime and we couldn't have it any other way." Mother said hugging me.

"Now you must go, before someone catches us. But before you do, here." He hands me a fan weapon, it had sakura flowers on it and a fiery red background on one side and an icy blue on the other. "What's this for?" "This was meant for you on your 17th birthday, but since you are leaving, think of it as an early birthday present. Its name is Hi Kōri No Fanburēdo, the fire and ice fan blade. We love you Kimihime." They both hugged me one last time before putting on a cloak on me and I ran into the woods. I never even looked back once.

~Next Day~

"Master! Master! Master, I am afraid to say, princess Kimihime is gone!" A priest said running into the throne room. "WHAT!" Tarou boomed. "Princess Kimihime is gone!" he repeated. "I heard what you said you fool! Gather my army to search for her! Bring me back any word of her whereabouts!" He shouted.

~Meanwhile~

Wow, I made pretty good time on getting away from the castle. I finally made it to a near-by village. As I made it deeper into the village, I heard a commotion.

"Do you know of the princess' kidnapping?"

"What? Princess Kimihime was kidnapped?!"

"Who would want to kidnap her?"

I slowly passed by them. _"Damn, how can word get out that fast?" _I thought pulling my hood over my eyes. All of a sudden Tarou's men came through the village. "Ladies and gentlemen, the Daimyo's daughter, Princess Kimihime of The Southern Lands has been kidnapped, we must find her, that being her wedding is tomorrow." The man said and then rode away with his men right past me. _"Shit, that was a close one, I gotta get out of here before anymore show up."_ I thought making my way to the forest on the other side of the village.

~A Few Days Later~

"How long has my daughter been missing?!" Tarou yelled. "O-over three days sire." A young priest answered. "THREE DAYS!" He boomed as everyone flinched. "Now Master Tarou, you will get nothing accomplished by sitting here and yelling at everyone. Your men are doing everything they can." Daichi said. "Hmm, you're right Daichi; you have always been one of my best advisers. This is why I have called my men back and requesting that _you_ search for The Band of Seven." "W-what? Look for the Band of Seven?" Daichi asked nervously. "Yes, do you have a problem with that?" Tarou asked eyeing him suspiciously. "No sire, I shall look for them tomorrow." "No, not tomorrow, you leave right now Daichi." "Yes sire." He said distastefully as he left the throne room.

~Meanwhile~

I woke up in the forest not too far from the village I had passed three days ago. I jumped down and gracefully landed on my feet, since finding out that I was a demon all along I can create fire from nothing, pick up objects 10 times larger and even heal quickly. Pretty cool, huh? I began walking to a nearby stream to catch some food when a Snake demon attacked me. "I smell a lowly Tora demon, I'm sure it would taste delicious." It said as it jumped at me. I dodged it and grabbed my fan. I threw fire at it and it screeched. "You will pay wench! Die!" I held up my fan to block it and pushed it away. I went into full attack mode that Daichi showed me. My fan grew bigger and fire began to spread on it. _"Whoa…"_ I then attacked and the fire rapidly overpowered and it succumbed to the fire. _"Well, that was new. Aren't I awesome!" _I thought smiling with joy.

~Meanwhile~

Daichi was looking for the infamous Band of Seven, he searched for 2 hours, but his search would easily end as heard loud shouting and sounds of gunshots in the air. Daichi jogged over to the scene and witnessed the massacre portrayed by the Band of Seven. "568! 569! 570!" A young man with a giant halberd and long black braided hair yelled as he killed the last villager of the now destroyed land. "That was a great killing spree, wasn't it big brother?" The more feminine one of the group said. "You are the Band of Seven, are you not? And you are Bankotsu, right?" Daichi asked stepping forward. "Yeah, but who's asking?" The younger looking one of the group said.

"My name is Daichi; my Lord is asking for your assistance and is willing to pay you any amount for this mission." All the men look amongst themselves and then to the youngest. "Hm, well then, let's see just how much your lord is willing to pay then." He says with his eyes closed. "Let's move out men!" Daichi smiled somewhat sadly at his response.


	3. A Safe Haven

**Roman: Hey my Dungeon Dragons, positive feedback would be highly appreciated and thank you to those who have followed and put this story in their faves list! So here's the next chapter! Enjoy! **

"How much farther Daichi?" Bankotsu asked impatiently. "Just beyond this tree." He answered. When they finally reached the gate of the castle, two guards stopped them. "Who are you and what is your business here?" One said. "Stop, they are with me, this is the Band of Seven, and the Lord requested their presence." Daichi said interfering. "W-we apologise greatly High Priest, it is not our fault, the Lord has been keeping security very tight. You may pass, kind sirs." The guard said letting them pass through the gate.

Daichi led them into the huge castle and into the throne room. "Everyone, this is Lord Tarou. Lord Tarou, I have brought you the Band of Seven, as you requested." Daichi said bowing down to him and stepping off to the side. "Ah there you are Daichi, looks like you found them without getting yourself killed, I'm impressed." He said grinning. "Yes, I have." He said irritated. "So you are the infamous Band of Seven? But there are only 5 of you here?" He asked quizzically. "The other 2 are outside, they couldn't fit inside." Daichi said. "I see, so, who is the leader of this group?" "That would be me." The youngest said. "Ah, so you are Bankotsu, I did hear the leader of the Band of Seven was young." Tarou said pondering the thought. "Cut to the chase old man, what is your business with us?" Bankotsu asked impatiently.

"My daughter has been missing for almost four days and I suspect that she has been kidnapped." "And you want us to find this wench for you?" The feminine one of the group asked. "Calm down, Jakotsu." Bankotsu said. "Not only that, but she is to be wed to her fiancé, Kenji." He finished. "And just how much are you willing to pay us?" Bankotsu asked. "You can't be serious." Jakotsu mumbled under his breath. "I'll pay you 500 000 yen. Each. For the safe return of my daughter." Tarou said as the men's eyes widened at the offer. "Hm, we accept your offer." Bankotsu said confidently. "Excellent, please, let me show you a little hospitality before you part on your mission, Lady Ayako will serve you tea and refreshments." Tarou boomed as the men looked at each other confused. "Please follow me." She said leading them out of the throne room.

"Bankotsu, why would you take an offer to save a wench?! We are murderers, not damsel in distress savers! Plus we can just kill this one and leave right after." Jakotsu said whispering to Bankotsu. "I believe that would not be very wise, Jakotsu." Lady Ayako said causing Jakotsu to stop dumbfounded at the fact that she could hear him at the back of the group, but continued walking. She led them to a room with tea and Dango. Ayako poured them some tea and handed then a plate full of Dango each. "So, what would like to know?" She asked them. "I would like to know why there is a demon living here such as yourself?" Bankotsu asked picking up Banryu and holding it a few inches away from her neck. "You are very observant, Bankotsu."

"You know, since you are a demon, I ought to kill you right here and now, but I'm kind of looking forward to the story behind that man out there claiming to be the Lord of this area. So explain." Bankotsu explained putting his beloved halberd, Banryu, down.

"Very well then, this may sound childish but, my mate, Daichi and I had founded this place first. We were the high priest and priestess of this castle, we had many apprentices that followed under us and they knew that we were demons, but the villagers didn't. Everything was going great, we had more incoming priests and priestesses and I was also pregnant with my first child, until he came. On the day that I gave birth to my daughter, Tarou and his men came and threatened to expose our true identity to the villagers, that we were demons. He even said that he would publicly execute us, but he let us live seeing as I just had a child. He decided to take over our temple and take our child and raise her as if she was his own. He is even forcing her to be in an arranged marriage." Lady Ayako finished.

"How do we know that you're telling us the truth demon?" Asked the man with long sharp claws. "She is telling the truth Suikotsu, I mean look around you, this place looks exactly like the inside of a Shinto temple." The bald headed man with the bandana said. "On top of that Renkotsu, her eyes, they show a mother's pain. But I'm guessing that's not the whole story, is it?" Bankotsu asked. "No, it's not; she was supposed to be wedded yesterday, but Daichi and I helped her escape, we told her of her true story and then sent her off, so that she wouldn't have be married off to someone she doesn't love."

"So, what do you want us to do about it? We already agreed to the Lord's offer, what's yours?" Bankotsu asked. "My only wish is that you bring her back safe and sound. As well we will reward you with your money." She said. "Deal." He said smiling at her. "We shall leave right now." Bankotsu said making his way out the door. A few seconds later he popped his head back in. "Um, question, what does she look like?" Everyone present in the room sweatdropped. "You really are something, aren't you?" Ayako smiled happily whilst describing to the men who they were searching for.

~Meanwhile~

So now it's been, what, a week since I ran away, and let me tell you, it hasn't been very uneventful so far, well if you're counting the attack of that worm demon a few days ago, then yeah, not too eventful. I slowly but surely made my way out of the forest to a very small and quaint little village, hopefully they won't mind me passing through. So, I slowly pulled the hood of my cloak higher over my head. As I came closer to the village, I came to realize that it was Shinto village. All the villagers, men, women, children, priests and priestesses all greeted me at the entrance. As they greeted me with a friendly hymn, the village's young priest made his way through to personally greet me. He had dark mahogany red hair that reached to the middle of his back. He was fairly tall for a young man in his early twenties.

"Welcome, to our small Shinto town, Miss! Would you like to join me for some tea at the temple?" The young priest said as the rest of the villagers went back to their early morning work. "Thank you very much, kind priest and yes I would be delighted in accompanying you to tea." I replied politely and following him to his temple. "May I ask your name miss?" He asked on our way there. "Oh, uhh, my name is Chiharu." I lied. "Ahh, very nice to meet you Chiharu, my name is Ichiro and I am the head priest here in this village." He said brightly.

"Hmm, you seem fairly young to be the head priest of this village." I said a little shocked as we made it to the temple. "Well, I was inaugurated very early in my practices as a young student here at the temple. And when the elder past on, he had made it his plan for me to take over in his place. He was also my grandfather." He said sadly as he passed me a cup of tea. "Oh. I'm very sorry for your loss, Ichiro." I said accepting the tea and taking a sip.

"Well enough about me, Miss Chiharu, tell me a little about yourself." Ichiro asked taking a sip of his tea. "Oh well, I'm from a small village in the Southern Lands. When I was born a shogun took over my village and claimed it as his own, this all happened on the day I was born. My parents, the high priests of village, agreed to his offer, in hopes to keep me safe in his wake. But one part of his deal was to take and raise me as his own daughter." I said sadly. "A few years passed, and when I turned 12, my so called 'father' had arranged a marriage for me when I turned 17 to a boy that I never even liked."

I saw Ichiro put down his tea looking concerned. "Four years later, and a few weeks ago my teacher and her husband told me in secret that they were my real parents and the rest of the story. They helped me escape two nights before my 17th birthday and the wedding. They even gave me an early present, this fan." I said taking it out and showing him. "This is certainly a beautiful fan, Chiharu. I definitely recognize this as the fan of fire and ice of the Tiger demon. You wouldn't happen to know who this is from, Miss Chiharu?" Ichiro said observantly as my eyes went wide as saucers. "Uh, n-no it's not, plus I have no idea who you are talking about." I said attempting to brush off the questions.

"No worries Miss _Chiharu, _I already know who you are!" He said quite jovially.

"You wha?"

"I know who are Princess Kimihime, no need to lie." Ichiro said reassuringly. "How do you- "Your look exactly like your mother." I looked at him a little closer and I realized he had slightly noticeable black streaks in his hair. "Just who are you?" I said slowly backing away. "I am your mother's brother, your Uncle, Kimihime." Ichiro said looking me straight in the eyes as I finally noticed his vibrant red eyes that I so significantly connect with my mother's. "You are her brother, I mean, my Uncle!" I said jumping up hugging him.

"Alright, alright, easy there tiger. I'm happy to see you too!" Uncle Ichiro said patting my back comfortingly. "Sorry, just really happy to see another family member." I said sniffling. "That's perfectly fine; now tell me the real story about what happened. Okay? And I will also have a room ready for you as well so you can stay." He said patting my head. "Okay, well it all started…"

~Meanwhile~

"Kyokotsu, can you see anything from here?" Bankotsu asked looking up at the behemoth of a man while sitting on Ginkotsu. "I see village. Over there." He says as he points in direction of the small village where Kimihime is secretly hiding. "Alright boys, looks like we get to have a little fun tonight before our mission." Bankotsu said smirking as they slowly made their way to the poor unknowing village just a few miles over.

~Meanwhile~

_Screams. A choir of screams penetrated the still night air as men, women, children, priests and priestesses fought off unknown attackers. They were getting cut down, one by one, each painfully to watch as the next. I stood there dumbfounded and shocked as the attackers slashed, sliced, fired, crushed, bombed and poisoned the village all in one shot. I even saw Uncle Ichiro fall next to me. It was so ruthless. So…Savage. When I finally jumped out of my stupor, only one person stood out to me through the flames. He was young, around 17; he had long black hair which was tied in a braid. He had pretty midnight blue eyes, as I took another closer look; he had a tattoo, a four pointed star, on his forehead which signalized "youth". The only thing that seemed out of the ordinary to me about this boy was that he was holding a large Halberd, which came with a menacing grin and an intimidating aura surrounding him._

I woke up in a cold sweat. _"What the… What the hell was up with that dream? Did…Did I just see into the future? I need to go and see Uncle." _I thought slowly sliding out of my sheets. As I was making my way to Uncle Ichiro's room, I passed a meditation room, where, luckily enough, there he was. "Uncle, may I speak with you for a moment?" I said awkwardly standing by the door. "Yes Kimihime, please sit. What is troubling you?" He asks. "I had a dream, and it seemed so…so real." "Well, what did you see?" "I saw the village, it…it was on fire and the villagers, and they were fighting off the attackers, but they were being slain left and right. I even saw you, you were… I saw him. He had a giant Halberd with him, and his aura, it was so intimidating. What does this mean Uncle?" I asked a little distraught.

"That my dear is called a premonition, all Tiger demons have them. It helps us predict the imminent future, usually foretelling horrible things to come, but we always have the power to change this future. This is what I was meditating about just now, we must be ready." Uncle Ichiro said as he stood. Suddenly a young boy burst into the room. "High Priest! There are men attacking the village! They are killing everyone! We need your help! Please!" The young boy said. "We are on our way, Kimihime bring your fan we are going to help the villagers." He instructed as I nodded my head.

We met up outside and saw smoke and flames and ran towards them. "Kimihime, you can absorb the flames. This only works if you concentrate." Uncle told me and I did so. I closed my eyes and started to concentrate, I then opened my eyes and the fire began to lighten up. I looked at my Uncle and he nodded his head in the direction of the gunshots and the distinct smell of blood. When we got there Uncle Ichiro went straight into battle. I looked around at the scene to see at least 6 men, a psychotic looking man wielding Tiger-Claws, another spiting fire in his wake, a colossal giant of a man, a short old man dowsing the village in poison, a man that resembled some form of machinery and feminine looking man, which I figured he was homosexual. I was stunned by the amount of destruction caused.

Wait, six? Wasn't there seven? Where the hell was the last one?! My ears perked up all of a sudden as I dodged an attack. I looked up to see the boy that I saw in my premonition. He rushed towards me with his giant halberd once again and I blocked each attack with my fan. "You're pretty good for a priestess." He said clashing with my fan Hi Kōri. "Heh. I'm not a priestess." I replied pushing him back. "You're not? Well I guess that'll make it more fun to kill you!" He said retaliating his attacks. I jumped back a few feet. "Okay time to end this! Hi Kōri! Inferno Slash!" I said as swung the fan and fire shot out from it. "Wait, you're- Men stop!" He said and all of his men halted. "You're Princess Kimihime, aren't you?" "N-no." "Just cut the bullshit, I know you're her. We were sent by your father Lord Tarou to find you." He replied. "Ohh no, no. I'm NOT going back to him! You are not taking me back to him!" I yelled as the rest of the remaining villagers and Uncle Ichiro clumped behind me.

"Alright, this wench is annoying me, Bankotsu can I just kill her right here and now?" The feminine one asked. "No, Jakotsu, we promised to find her and bring her back alive. And I always keep my word." He said stopping Jakotsu. "The Band of Seven." I looked up to the voice, it was Uncle. "Wait you're the Band of Seven?" I said stunned. "Well it's not that obvious. Stupid wench." Jakotsu said picking up his sword. I glared at him. "Well, which will it be? You coming with us or we kill everyone in this village and you with it to make it look like an accident? Your choice." Bankotsu said impatiently.

I looked at Uncle Ichiro, and he gave me a reassured look. "You should leave with them, Kimihime." He whispered. "What?!" I whispered back. "Look, Kimi, this is the only time you'll ever see your mother and father ever again. I know that they wanted you safe and sound, but through your spirit I know you'll fight for them and yourself." "But what if I can't? What if…" "There are no "what ifs" in life, believe in what you can achieve, alright?" He said putting his hand on my shoulder. "Okay, I love you Uncle." I said hugging him. "I love you too." He said letting me go and ruffling my hair. "HURRY UP YOU STUPID WENCH! WE HAVEN'T GOT ALL FUCKING DAY!" Jakotsu yelled. "Kami give me patience, because if you give me strength I'm gonna kill this bitch!" I growled under my breath as I made my way over towards the Band of Seven.

"So, what will it be?" Bankotsu said standing up. I sighed closing my fan, Hi Kōri. "I'll return with you to the temple." I said irritated. "A wise choice. Alright, let's move men!" He said picking up his Halberd as the sun began to rise. This is gonna be a long journey back home.


End file.
